


One of the Miracles

by YourConsentingMind



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Background Relationships, Chatlogs, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Post-Kirby Star Allies, Sectonia gets out of the mirror but is kinda fucked up, also i mention a few mirror counterparts that while not (yet) existing should probs be a thing, among those is shadow drawcia who i'll explain more in the actual story!, dont worry she'll get better, i want them to be happy but the universe knows i cant write a single fic without some form of angst, kind of? mildly?, like its not like the taranza fic i wrote before but sectonia also has a bit of memory loss, probably, the chatfic aspect in this is incredibly minor as its only for quick communication of the team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourConsentingMind/pseuds/YourConsentingMind
Summary: In his hunt for whatever remnants of Dark Mind still exist in the Mirror World, Dark Meta Knight comes across a figure not entirely unfamiliar to him.Upon closer inspection, he realizes it is the late queen of Floralia, who had been thought to be dead for nearly five years.At least until now.
Relationships: Dark Meta Knight/Daroach, Flamberge & Queen Sectonia (Kirby), Flamberge/Susie | Susanna Patrya Haltmann, Francisca & Queen Sectonia (Kirby), King Dedede/Meta Knight, Kirby & Queen Sectonia (Kirby), Kirby & Taranza (Kirby), Magolor & Taranza (Kirby), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Queen Sectonia & Shadow Drawcia (Kirby), Queen Sectonia/Taranza (Kirby), Susie | Susanna Patrya Haltmann & Queen Sectonia, Susie | Susanna Patrya Haltmann & Taranza, Zan Partizanne & Queen Sectonia (Kirby)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	One of the Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm back with a Sectonia/Taranza centric fic bc im love them
> 
> Considering I started the swap au chatfic as a sort of side fic to something else I was drafting but havent really had the mood/inspiration to write for (might get back to it soon tho) and i had this little idea i was like. fuck it why not
> 
> anyways enjoy my attempt at a fix-it so our favorite spiders can be happy  
> also uh i should mention sectonia has her original appearance here, not the one from after she'd been looking into the mirror. i dont wanna spoil too much but essentially triple deluxe sectonia =/= original sectonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Meta Knight finds Sectonia in the care of a fellow Mirror World inhabitant and safely returns her home to Pop Star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i feel like this is something i should note, when i write 'smiles' or something like that on characters that usually lack a mouth, just imagine the usual happy expression kirby characters w/o a mouth have, thats basically my mental image everytime i write something along those lines
> 
> no proof read if theres mistakes imma just die of embarassment and fix them later

Dark Meta Knight gazes down at the plains below him as he soars through the sky, scouring Mirror World for remnants of Dark Mind once again. In the past, he'd done it once, but a sort of paranoia had settled after he'd been possessed and he began regularly searching the kingdoms for anything that might've remained of the dark foe.

The lands had changed - if for the better, he was not sure yet. Things became calmer, friendlier even - but Dark Meta Knight couldn't shake the feeling something might go wrong in the future, or that all of this was just an illusion. The others assure him it's the paranoia speaking, and deep down, he knows they are probably right - still, it just wouldn't go away.

So he keeps an eye out for any changes, anything suspicious - he would sound an alarm the moment he finds anything that seems out of place or just... wrong.

As he looks down, he notices a figure. At first glance, he assumes it's just one of the many mirror counterparts who live in this realm - to every of the Dream Friends, everyone on Pop Star, no, everyone in the universe, there's a mirror counterpart. Shadow Kirby, Dark Taranza, Dark Magolor, and many, many more.

But when he takes a second peek he notices something off. Flying closer to investigate, he sees a second figure who had been just a few steps behind the one he noticed first. The smaller figure in front looks back at the other, and the two pause to talk for a moment.

The second one he recognizes as Shadow Drawcia, a counterpart to the Drawcia that lives Dream Land. Dark Meta Knight hadn't exactly seen her ever since the Dark Mind situation, but he assumed that she was recovering just fine from the incident. Like nearly everyone in Mirror World, she too was under the influence of Dark Mind and the Dark Matters of the Mirror World during Kirby's first visit here.

The other person... they don't seem familiar for several moments. But then, he realizes-

That's Sectonia.

Queen Sectonia, who'd been thought dead by everyone in Dream Land for the past five years.

And here he believed that her counterpart, who'd taken her place outside the mirror after talking to her through it for an extensive amount of time, had simply killed her.

The pair look up to Dark Meta Knight as Shadow Drawcia had noticed him.

"Hey, Dark Meta Knight! Is that you up there?" Shadow Drawcia yells up. Dark Meta Knight slowly flies closer, landing near the two. Sectonia somewhat shuffled behind Shadow Drawcia, seeming a bit spooked, causing the sorceress to giggle.

She looks down at him. "Hey there!" she smiles. "I haven't seen you around in a long time. How are you?"

He looks up at the magician. "I'm fine," he replies, "how about you?"

Shadow Drawcia giggles again. "I've been fine, too. Readjusting to normal life is a bit odd and slow, but we're getting there."

Dark Meta Knight hums in agreement - yeah, that statement definitely rung true.

"Say, who's your friend over there?" he asks.

The sorceress blinks, looking over at Sectonia. "Oh, this is Sectonia!" The spider gives a shy wave. "We met a long time ago when I found her alone near the home of my sisters and I," Shadow Drawcia explains. "Oh yeah, uh- do you happen to know a place called Floralia?" She looks back at Sectonia again. The spider speaks up. "...It's where I come from.." she says quietly, seemingly intimidated by Dark Meta Knight. Shadow Drawcia shakes her head. "I haven't been able to find any place called that or like what she describes in the Mirror World, but you've been around more than I have, so I thought maybe you have a clue?"

Dark Meta Knight nods. "I do," he responds. The pair's eyes lighten up. "But you're right, there's no such place in the Mirror World. Floralia lies far above Dream Land on Planet Pop Star, through the dimensional mirror."

The two look shocked, to say the least - especially Shadow Drawcia. "Whaaaat?!" she exclaims in surprise, looking at Sectonia. "You're from Pop Star!?"

Sectonia looks confused, as if she was trying to remember something, scratching her head with one of her hands. Dimensional Mirror, Dream Land... those were words she only had very vague associations to. Wasn't Dream Land the kingdom below Floralia? She believes her mother might've mentioned it to her before. "...I suppose so?" she replies, voice a bit shaky.

Shadow Drawcia becomes excited. "That's so cool!" The sorceress shifts her gaze to Dark Meta Knight again. "Where is the mirror? So we can bring Sectonia home!"

Dark Meta Knight is a bit amused by the magician's demeanor. "Follow me," he says, gesturing with his hand for them to come with him. The two girls look at each other, before going after Dark Meta Knight, who was slowly flying ahead of them.

\---

Meta Knight stood in front of the mirror, awaiting his mirror counterpart.

He imagines anyone in his shoes would've been just as surprised to read the message "Hey, I found Sectonia in the Mirror World. I'm bringing her to the mirror, can you wait for us at the other side?".

First of, Sectonia, the queen of Floralia, had been presumed dead for the past five years. Suddenly hearing she was alive was incredibly odd, to say the least.

And second, the casual tone of Dark Meta Knight's message was bizarre too. Considering what he knows of the Mirror World, hearing that she was found there should be quite alarming.

Still, he waits, deciding to see for himself. As unlikely as it was, perhaps Dark Meta Knight was simply mistaken.

But that thought quickly vanishes as he sees three figures appear through the Dimensional Mirror.

One was Dark Meta Knight, who he easily recognized.

The other was Queen Sectonia, albeit looking far more like Taranza had described her to look than what Meta Knight knew she looked like.

And the third was a figure he didn't know, but who bore a striking resemblance to Drawcia.

Meta Knight gazes at them, walking closer.

Dark Meta Knight locks eyes with his counterpart, while Shadow Drawcia and Sectonia look around the area they've found themselves in, curious.

"Queen Sectonia?"

Sectonia looks at the man who looked just like Dark Meta Knight, aside from being a shade of blue rather than the monotone colors of the one who had guided her friend and her here. Had he just addressed her as queen?

She laughs nervously. "Q-Queen? Please, I- I'm only a princess," she tries to explain, rubbing the back of her head.

Meta Knight blinks, exchanging a gaze with Dark Meta Knight who simply shrugs before turning to the pair.

"This is Dream Land. We're in this world's version of the Central Circle." He looks at Sectonia. "I'm afraid this is where we will have to bid farewell to you."

A sad expression creeps up on Sectonia's face at the words. She didn't even remember how she got into the mirror... she doesn't know how long she had been gone, either. And now she had to say goodbye to her friend from that world, who took care of her when she was at her lowest?

Shadow Drawcia turns to look at Sectonia, also seeming down at the thought of their little adventure ending here. But then she tries to muster a smile. "I suppose this is goodbye," she murmurs. Sectonia quickly rushes in to give her friend a final hug before the two would be forced to part ways.

Then Meta Knight spoke up, grabbing the others' attention. "If you wish, I could try setting something up for the two of you- similar to how Dark Meta Knight and I communicate."

Sectonia's eyes light up at the suggestion of this stranger. "R-Really?!" she exclaims excitedly, the small tears that had formed in the corners of her eyes disappearing nearly instantly. Shadow Drawcia also seems quite interested in that proposal.

Meta Knight nods. "I'm sure my counterpart will have no trouble setting something up for you," he says, looking at the sorceress, "and I will see what I can arrange for you, your highness."

The spider wasn't quite used to being referred to as royalty anymore. It'd been a long time since anyone had addressed her like that, mainly due to the fact that it didn't really matter to her and simply preferred that Shadow Drawcia and her sisters refer to her as Sectonia - nothing more, nothing less.

"T-Thank you," she stammers, very grateful for the knight's offer. She looks back up at Shadow Drawcia, who smiles back at her. The two hug for a few more minutes, hesitant to part ways just yet, but eventually let go.

"I hope to see you soon," Shadow Drawcia giggles a bit. "Wherever you go... just remember that I'm always with you, even if not in person."

Sectonia nods, giving a quiet, shy laugh.

The two pairs bid farewell, before the mirror counterparts return to their own world through the Dimensional Mirror.

Meta Knight turns to look at Sectonia, who has stopped waving goodbye now that the two disappeared. Her gaze meets his, though hers is far more nervous.

"So... what n-now?" she asks, unsure what happens next, and even a little scared without her friend from the Mirror World.

Meta Knight gazes to Dream Land, which was currently below them, as the Central Circle of their world was located in the skies. "Do you wish to see Taranza by any chance, your highness?"

Sectonia looks up at the mention of her best friend. "You- You know where he i-is?" she stammers, surprised to hear that Meta Knight knows Taranza. She quickly nods. "Yes, absolutely," a small smile spreads on her face, "and... you can just call me Sectonia. I- I haven't asked your name, h-have I?"

Meta Knight nods. "It's Meta Knight," he replies, holding out a hand for her to shake, which she obliges with, "it is nice to meet you."

Sectonia stares down to Dream Land, never having seen it before. Just what would Taranza be doing there?

"Shall we go?"

She's snapped out of her thoughts by that. Her eyes meet with Meta Knight's.

"Yes, please."

As the two begin descending down to Dream Land, Sectonia notices the Dreamstalk. It's quite beautiful... and she sees it towering up to Floralia. Just what could all of this mean?

"...Ah, I have a few questions... Could I ask how long I have been gone? And what happened during the time I wasn't here?"

Meta Knight looks over to her.

"Hm... That's a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it right now? It might be a lot to take in."

Sectonia nods.

Meta Knight looks thoughtful for a moment.

"Alright... where to begin? Well, you've been gone for the past five years,"

Sectonia already seems quite shocked to hear that.

"What happened with Floralia during the time I wasn't here?!" she asks, quite nervous.

"Well, for one, you became Queen, which is why I addressed you as such before, but you say that you're just a princess, so I assume you don't remember," Meta Knight pauses. "As for what happened..."


End file.
